Melons-nous de la vie sentimentale des élèves de Poudlard !
by Linaewenn
Summary: Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleus... Et je ne connais pas la suite, donc laissons tout de suite place aux élèves de Poudlard, touchés par la flèche de Cupidon semblerait-il. Drabbles
1. Hermione Granger

Chaque jour, elle le voyait, Lui, se promenant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ne la remarquand même pas.

Et dire qu'il avait même réussi à s'immiscer dans ses rêves.

Au début, elle avait pensé à une quelconque attirance physique, mais les adolescentes de l'école étaient tombé d'accord pour dire qu'il n'était pas exeptionellement beau.

Puis elle avait émit l'hypothèse d'un filtre d'amour versé dand son verre, pour la réfuter immédiatement. Il ne s'intéressait pas à elle. D'ailleurs, s'intéressait-il à quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne ?

Elle avait l'impression que jamais son cerveau n'avait eu autant de mal à résoudre un problème.

Cela venait peut être du fait que ce n'était pas réellement un problème.

Et puis, elle s'avoua vaincu, et confirma ses craintes : L'amour ne lui allait pas du tout !

ELle avait déjà eu du mal à le comprendre lle-même, alors le faire entendre à un de ces serpents...

Car oui, Hermione Granger était amoureuse d'un Serpentard.

Hermione Granger était amoureuse de Théodore Nott.


	2. Ginny Weasley

On lui avait dit, qu'il lui briserait le cœur. On lui avait répété, plusieurs fois même. Mais non, elle était plongé tête la première dans le grand chaudon empoisonné qu'on appel l'amour.

Elle avait été idiote !

Elle l'avait cru, lui et ses beaux discours, lui qui se disait amoureux.

Amoureux ? De Ginny Weasley ? La belle affaire ! Elle n'aurait pas du le suivre. Elle aurait du le laisser tomber dans le chaudron tout seul !

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-elle cru ? Elle savait qu'il lui mentait. Elle savait que jamais, ce sal serpent n'éprouverait le moindre sentiment pour elle.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Morgane lui en voulait-elle à ce point ?

Personne n'aime avoir le cœur brisé.


	3. HermioneGranger

**(Petite Drabbles Dramione, beaucoup d'humour, comment dire ? Ridicule (pour pas dire nul) et pas romatique pour un sous. Je la poste aujourd'hui, comme ça, c'est fait, j'en suis débarassé et ça me trotte plus dans la tête !)**

Tout d'abord, il avait fallu qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, et, entre-nous, Hermione Granger était du genre butée. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de _lui_, elle nous aurait rit au nez.

Et même devant le fait accompli.

Hermione Granger était du genre butée.

Puis il fallut _lui_ dire. Toute la journée elle s'était faite à l'idée. Tant pis si elle se ridiculiser. Tant pis si elle était obligée se terrer au fin fond de son dortoir et ne plus jamais sortir de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Puis lui redire, sans bégayer cette fois.

_« Tu es sérieuse, Granger ? »_

_Sérieuse ? Oui. Sensée ? Non._

_Elle avait baissé la tête et tourné les talons._

_D'un autre coté, comment dire au grand Drago Malefoy qu'on était amoureuse de lui ?_

_« J'ai pas dis non, Granger. »_

Le plus dur était fait !

Elle s'était convaincue, puis l'avait convaincu lui. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer, et là, ça allait se compliquer…

Ils étaient du genre butés et s'inquiétaient pour un rien.

Mais elle avait une volonté de fer et ce n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien !

« Ron ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire »

Elle en était même étonnée. Elle se serait crue plus timide et gênée.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. On avait vidé quelque chose dans son verre !

Nom de nom ! Ressaisis-toi Hermione !

« Oui ? »

Elle n'allait quand même pas lâcher comme ça, de but en blanc « Je sors avec ton pire ennemi. » C'était ridicule, et elle allait se faire tuer.

« Où est Harry ? »

Autant commencé par le plus facile.

Ronald indiqua le couloir qui menait à la salle de cours du Professeur Flitwick.

« Je sors avec Hermione Granger. »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et de respirer par la même occasion.

« Oh, eh bien ça en fait un de moins à avertir… »

« HERMIOOOOOOONE ! »


	4. Drago Malefoy

Drago Malefoy n'était pas aimé de tout le monde. C'était un fait.

Mais tout de même, de là à recevoir des œillades meurtrières de ses propres amis.

Tout ça parce qu'il s'était trouvé une nouvelle petite copine.

Bon, elle était assez originale. Mais elle était belle !... Dans son genre.

Avec ses grands yeux bleus, accentuant toujours son air rêveur. De longs cheveux blonds. Pas aussi beaux qui les siens, bien évidemment, mais on n'égalait pas le grand Drago Malefoy.

Personnes ne s'y était attendu, à cette nouvelle idylle. Elle faisait bien plus de bruit que la petite amourette de Brown et Weasley.

Etait-il amoureux ? Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas tombé amoureux. Mais qu'elle était belle ce jour-là, allongé dans l'herbe, à coté de lui.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A rien, Luna »


	5. Ernie MacMillan

_Réponse à Craquinettedu31 :_

**Salut ! C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre. Merci :) **

**Ah, et j'ai vu ta review la dernière fois, je vais sûrement essayé de lire Eragon ^^**

* * *

Il était une fois, un gentil garçon, de quinze ans, qui se nommait Ernie MacMillan. Ce nom n'évoquait rien de bien respectable, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas très réspecté, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ça changera ! Il deviendra préfet et tout le monde sera à sa botte. Des points en moins pour ceux qui se moquent de lui ! Des retenues pour les Serpentard qui lui manquent de respect ! Des… Je pense que je m'égare du sujet… Tout ça pour dire, que le jour où tout le monde s'est aperçu que le jeune MacMillan était préfet, eh bien… Tout le monde s'en fichait ! Même Zacharias, et pourtant, ils partageaient le même dortoir ! Tout le monde, oui, mais il y a toujours une exception, et cette exception, s'appelait Hannah Abbot, elle aussi préfète de Poufsouflle. Ce jour où ils s'étaient réellement rencontré à la réunion des préfets, celui où ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien, en attendant d'arriver à quai, était à marqué d'une pierre blanche.

Histoire d'amour ou d'amitié, personne n'a jamais vraiment su.


	6. Neville Londubat

Il lui avait écrit une carte. Bah quoi ? C'est mignon une carte. On peut écrire des mots dedans, pour exprimer ce que l'ont ressent. Par exemple « Félicitations pour ce magnifique enfant, il te ressemble beaucoup ! Et au voisin aussi. D'ailleurs, es-tu sûre que c'est bien Notre enfant ? », oui, bon, ce n'était pas un très bon exemple, mais dans sa lettre à lui, rien de tout cela, il avait acheté une petite carte qui faisait de la musique, le must du romantique paraissait-il à l'époque.

Mais que voulez-vous ? Pour séduire ces dames, il fallait y mettre le prix !

Même celui de paraitre ridicule.

Mais bon, relativisons, il paraissait souvent ridicule. Une fois de plus ou de moins. Surtout qu'elle était mignonne, sa carte. Avec un message écrit à l'encre, avec des petits cœurs qui semblaient voler sur le papier… Kitsch à souhait... Oui bon.

Le principal, c'est qu'il faisait de son mieux !


	7. Blaise Zabini

« Vas te faire voir Zabini. »

C'était mal partit.

« Donc tu ne veux pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, maintenant, laisse moi tranquille. »

Il avait peut-être perdu cette partie, mais il reviendrait ! Ce n'était pas une promesse, c'était une menace !

Il trouverait toute les informations qu'il faut savoir sur elle, il deviendrait le parfait gentleman, il irait même jusqu'à demander de l'aide à Millicent, Pansy et Astoria !

Tout ça pour elle.

Décidemment, elle ne comprenait pas sa chance. La grand Blaise Zabini osait se rabaisser à la _supplier_ de l'accompagner à la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

« Daphnééééééé, s'il te plaiiiiiiiit ! »

Et ce jour-ci, fut celui de sa plus grande honte, celle dont tous les élèves parleraient encore plusieurs années plus tard.

Ce fut ce jour-ci, que Daphnée craqua. Elle céda à cette impulsion.

Et la marque rouge sur la joue de Blaise pouvait en témoiner.


	8. Pansy Parkinson

« Drakichouuuuu. » Minauda Pansy Parkinson, assise à coté de Drago sur le canapé de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Il lui avait déjà demandé d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça.

« Je t'ais déjà demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Tu as dis que je devais arrêter de t'appeler comme ça en public. »

« Nous sommes en public. »

Pansy tourna la tête de gauche à droite, non, il n'y avait personne.

« Mais… »

« Tu m'excuseras Pansy, je dois aller faire ma ronde avec Granger. »

« Mais… »

Elle n'aimait pas Granger, une impur plus qu'agaçante, une Miss Je-Sais-Tout aux dents de castors, une…

« Mais… »

Drago était déjà partit.


	9. Padma Patil

Elle avait accepté d'accompagner Ronald Weasley au bal de Noël.

Et c'était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Tout d'abord, il s'était habillé en robe à froufrous.

Sa robe à elle, n'avait pas de froufrous !

Puis, il ne l'avait même pas complimenté.

Et pour finir, il faisait la gueule et ne dansait même pas.

De toute façon, elle y était allée avec lui seulement pour permettre à Parvati un slow avec Harry Potter.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois et partit au buffet, là-bas, il y avait des petits-fours et des boissons.

… Et d'l'ambiance !


	10. Luna Lovegood

Réponses à Craquinettedu31 :

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, déjà merci pour tes gentilles reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu aimes. Merciiiiiii :)

* * *

Elle l'avait rencontré quand elle était rentrée de son voyage autour du monde.

Elle était l'équivalent de naturaliste dans le monde sorcier, et elle avait choisit de visiter tout les pays du monde, pour répertorier les espèces de plantes et d'animaux non découverts.

Ils auraient pu se voir avant, se croiser en Afrique du Sud ou en Indonésie, mais non, ils s'étaient simplement rencontré après avoir prit le même Portoloin.

Aujourd'hui, ils se revoyaient. Pour la troisième fois.

…

Cette semaine.

Et à en juger par le chic de ce restaurant et toutes ces bougies, c'était un rendez-vous romantique.

« Tu es différente Luna. »

Ca, elle le savait, ils lui avaient souvent répété, à Poudlard.

« Dans le bon sens. »

Mais ce n'était jamais « dans le bon sens », d'habitude.

Alors elle se contenta de sourire.


	11. Astoria Greengrass

Elle aimerait se marier, un jour. A un homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais c'était impossible, parce qu'elle était une sang-pur, une Greengrass, une future mère au foyer, sûrement soumise aux ordres de son cher et tendre.

Elle était tellement belle, Astoria, et tellement intelligente, elle aurait pu faire de grandes choses dans la vie. Avoir un emploi au Ministère de la Magie, un mari aimant, si seulement elle était de sang-mêlé.

Mais elle n'était pas de sang-mêlé, et l'idée d'être une impure lui déplaisait de toute façon. Et puis, c'était de son devoir, de devenir ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle.

Alors quand son père lui avait annoncé qu'à sa sortie de Poudlard elle épouserait Drago Malefoy, elle s'était contenté de sourire.


	12. Lavande Brown

Lavande Brown était ce qu'on appelait communément "une blondasse".

Toujours accroché au bras de son petit-ami -souvent grand joueur de Quidditch-, gloussant et se déléctant des potins qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Alors, quand une autre "blondasse"était arrivé à Poudlard, elles s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu.

"Plus puissant qu'une filtre d'amour" avait affirmé Rita Skeeter en lui tendant une fiole de potion.

Pourquoi Lavande Brown avait besoin d'un filtre d'amour ? Pour aucune raison apparente.

Seulement qu'elle savait. Elle savait qu'un jour les gens se rendraient compte qu'elle n'était pas qu'une blondinette sans cervelle, et là, plus personnes ne s'intésserait à elle, les joueurs de Quidditch se trouveraient d'autres petite-amies, plus jolies, ses amies la laisseraient tomber, la trouvant tout à coup trop spirituelle.

Et ce jour là, en dernier recours elle utiliserait ce filtre d'amour, à faible dose bien sûr, juste assez pour ne jamais être seule.

La solitude était sa plus grande angoisse.


	13. Marcus Flint

Me revoilà avec une deuxième vague de Drabbles !

Et c'est r'partit !

* * *

Il était reconnu, dans tout Poudlard, que Marcus Flint n'était pas un canon de beauté… Nous pouvons d'ailleurs pousser le vice jusqu'à dire qu'il était laid comme un pou.

Pou qu'il avait sans aucun doute sur la tête.

En plus de cela, il était un véritable mangemort dans l'âme.

Mais il n'empêche, qu'avec le Quidditch, il s'était battit une certaine réputation, il était musclé, adulé des mordus de sport. Et c'est pour cela, qu'en septième année, il eut une petite copine.

Après dix-sept ans de célibat.

Et pendant trois jours.


	14. Ron Weasley

Je me suis absentée beaucoup trop longtemps, je sais. Je suis impardonnable.

* * *

« Perdu ? Tu l'as perdu ? Mais comment peut-on perdre un hibou, Ronald ?!

-Je, je ne sais pas ! C'est toi qui m'as déconcentré !

-Comment ais-je bien pu te déconcentrer, j'ai passé la journée avec Harry ! »

Ron grimaça, c'était bien ça le problème, elle n'avait passé sa journée qu'avec Harry.

Il fallait bien qu'il la surveille, non ?

« Désolé 'Mione.

-Viens, je vais t'aider à le retrouver. »

Il avait failli le dire, failli. Il a seulement manqué d'un peu de courage… ou de folie, au choix.

« T'es la meilleure 'Mione. »

La jeune fille sourit. Non, Ronald Weasley n'était pas fou, pas totalement, il était Gryffondor !

Et amoureux.


End file.
